Necro Nights
Necro Nights is a night club that was opened by Human Roflgator on June 9th, 2019 as a part parody, part inspired by Neko Nights Club but with an undead theme, much like the focus of the character "Zombie Girl" portrayed by HelloKitten. History During the opening Human Roflgator would wing-man for Dellor and host a multitude of various Undead characters, Zombies, Vampires and Demons among them. Everyone from the Gator RP Group were asked to come as characters with "undead" as their theme. The opening night held a competition and talent show where Dellor acted as judge. The winner ended up being PIKA for her dancing. On Oct 6th, 2019 Roflgator recorded a promo for Neko Nights with Ms Mistilia dancing. The idea was to possibly host exclusive night club event with entrance fees and intimate dances. Trivia *Sorry, R3dzDead and more assisted in creating artwork for the map. The logo was made by Broom *The map doesn't have any bathroom. (yet at least) *The music playing in the map is Kill The Noise - I Do Coke with Feed Me .|250px]] Links *Twitch Highlight - Zombies vs Vore at Necro Nights *Twitch Highlight - A council of "Robs", "anti-water drinkers" appear *Twitch Clip - Necro Nights - PIKA *Twitch Clip - Necro Nights - Vore wheezes in *Twitch Clip - Dellor lapdance and hand check *Twitch Clip - Poor Dellor - Peppy is clearly not a girl Gallery Gallery Necro Nights 1.jpg Necro Nights 2.jpg Necro Nights 3.jpg Necro Nights 4.jpg Necro Nights 5.jpg Opening Night Gallery images from the opening night June 9th, 2019. Hosted by Human Roflgator. Rofl June 9th 2019 6 Kibby Necro Nights theme.jpg|Kibby on stage. Rofl June 9th 2019 10 MrKillshow Foreigner Jipe and Vore.jpg|MrKillshow, Foreigner, Jipe and Vore in the Jacuzzi. Rofl June 9th 2019 14 Necro Nights MsMistilia and UzuriMia dancing.jpg|MsMistilia and UzuriMia dancing on stage. Rofl June 9th 2019 15 Kasumi and Mute Max.jpg|Kasumi and Mute Max. Rofl June 9th 2019 19 Shrimp rated as sexy by SmolDomi.jpg|Shrimp and SmolDomi Rofl June 9th 2019 23 Necro Nights Shrimp, Jor, Valco.jpg|Shrimp, Jor and Valco in fitting outfits. Rofl June 9th 2019 25 Necro Nights MsMistilia UzuriMia PIKA dancing, Yotzin.jpg|MsMistilia, UzuriMia and PIKA Rofl June 9th 2019 26 PeterDG MrKillshow Jipe.jpg|PeterDG, MrKillshow and Jipe at a Jacuzzi with fake blood. Rofl June 9th 2019 33 Vore at Necro Nights.jpg|Vore and Rofl June 9th 2019 37 MsMistilia.jpg|MsMistilia on stage. Rofl June 9th 2019 39 PIKA.jpg|PIKA on stage. Rofl June 9th 2019 40 PIKA.jpg|PIKA on stage. Rofl June 9th 2019 44 HelloKitten.jpg|"Zombie Girl" HelloKitten on stage Rofl June 9th 2019 47 Necro Nights Finalists MsMistilia PIKA Vore J4key and UzuriMia.jpg|Finalists MsMistilia, PIKA, Vore, J4key and UzuriMia Rofl June 9th 2019 49 MsMistilia and PIKA.jpg|MsMistilia and PIKA Rofl June 9th 2019 50 MsMistilia gives Dellor a lapdance.jpg|MsMistilia gives Dellor a dance Rofl June 9th 2019 54 Hachiko assists Zombie Girl HelloKitten.jpg|Hachiko "assists" HelloKitten in the talent show. Rofl June 9th 2019 62 Dellor introduced to Hachiko (Pinkharm).jpg|Dellor and Hachiko, Vore in the background. Rofl June 9th 2019 64 The Dead demand rights Gapp, Murder Crumpet, Mute Max.jpg|The dead demand equal rights. (Gapp, MurderCrumpet and Mute Max) Rofl June 9th 2019 68 Pika announced the winner by Dellor.jpg|PIKA is announced as the winner. Rofl June 9th 2019 71 Council of Robs all are successful.jpg|A council of "Robs" appear at the bar. Rofl June 9th 2019 75 Trap Peppy.jpg|Reverse trap Peppymint. Rofl June 9th 2019 78 Kyana dancing at Necro Nights.jpg|Kyana dancing. Rofl June 9th 2019 87 Wimchimp skull on head.jpg|Wimchimps outfit. Rofl June 9th 2019 86 Necro Nights Foreigner Uzu Zero CantReeds Shrimp Meech Jeddy Peppy.jpg|Foreigner, UzuriMia, Zero, Dellor, CantReeds, Shrimp, Meech, Jeddy and Peppy. More events gallery Rofl June 11th 2019 25 NippNipp necro nights.jpg|NippNipp at Necro Nights Rofl June 16th 2019 2 Stefiokay dancing at Necro Nights.jpg|Stefiokay performing at Necro Nights Rofl June 16th 2019 14 Vigor Necro Nights.jpg|Vigor and Norii at Necro Nights Rofl Aug 3rd 2019 34 KasumiXKitty at Necro Nights.jpg|Kasumi at Necro Nights Rofl Aug 10th 2019 2 Babydolllo and TadaJellyFish (Necro Nights).jpg|Babydolllo and TadaJellyFish at Necro Nights Rofl Aug 10th 2019 4 NeonOvx and CatBugCry (Necro Nights).jpg|NeonOvx and CatBugCry at Necro Nights Rofl Oct 6th 2019 18 Daddy Mistilia dancing promo for Necro Nights.jpg|Ms Mistilia dancing at Necro Nights Category:Bricktown RP Category:Locations Category:Events Category:Articles Still Underconstruction Category:Worlds